


Eren & Levi ─

by xkillennejoy



Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [1]
Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkillennejoy/pseuds/xkillennejoy
Summary: 𖥻   ─  Um almanaque com pequenas histórias de meus OC's retirados do grupo CADELADA RPG criado no Twitter.Os contos aqui foram interpretados por mim e por outras pessoas ao interagirem com meus personagens. ~𖥻 𖥻 𖥻𖥻 Nesse conto temos a história de dois personagens famosos e amados pelos fãs de shingeki no kyojin. Aqui eles descobrem que certas lutas são internas, e às vezes o campo de batalha é o amor.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103936





	Eren & Levi ─

Legenda:  
🔸Eren  
🔹Levi  
▫️Armin

{Prefácio//

🔸¦Sentou próximo ao banco da frente do quartel da tropa de exploração e suspirou. Era cedo e todos dormiam ainda. Era provável que só o seu capitão estivesse acordado¦

🔹//Estava preenchendo as papeladas que a folgada da Hange deixou de propósito no quartel quando ouço alguem //

\- Hey Jaeger, ja ta de pé tão cedo? Tinha formigas na sua bunda?

🔸¦Ele ouviu a voz do capitão e olhou um pouco pra trás¦

.Capitão?.. ah... Sim. Você ainda estava trabalhando?

🔹- O trabalho de um soldado nunca termina  
//respondo me sentando próximo a ele.//

🔸¦Eren acenou concordando com a cabeça¦  
.Quando será a próxima expedição?

🔹- Daqui a pouco tempo, devemos ter algumas semanas, então trate de treinar pra conseguir voltar vivo pirralho // Digo enquanto dou dois tapinhas leves em sua cabeça.

🔸.Sim, capitão.

¦Eren consegue até sorrir com o gesto do seu superior¦

.Você não está cansado?

🔹//Observei o rosto do garoto, ele realmente tinha um sorriso lindo, mas isso não são coisas que um superior deveria pensar.

-Não tenho tempo pra descanso Eren, você também não devia enrolar muito aqui, você quer se tornar mais forte não quer?

🔸.Eu quero, mas...

¦O menino olhou pra longe tentando esconder o rosto, o olhar triste¦

....as vezes acho que não vou conseguir. Proteger todo mundo, as vezes acho que estou fazendo tudo errado.

🔹//Me irrito com o gesto do garoto.

\- Eren, olha pra mim... - digo virando seu rosto em minha direção - Você sabe que ninguem pode prever o que vai acontecer, e a unica coisa que podemos fazer é não nos arrepender de nossas escolhas... Melhor se arrepender das coisas que não fez.

🔸.Ah...sim....

¦Eren se sente envergonhado, o toque no seu rosto o deixa constrangido, mas aquele era seu capitão e ele respeitava suas opiniões. Mas algo dentro dele batia acelerado. Seria... Seu coração?¦

.Capitão?

🔹- Se você quer ir á praia com o Armin vão logo... - Digo me afastando, droga isso não deveria mexer comigo. - Mas se não estiverem de volta para o treino até o almoço vão ter punição. Fiquem atentos.

//Me levanto esperando por uma reverência

🔸¦Eren levanta também e prontamente faz a saudação ao seu capitão. Seu coração agora batendo mais lentamente, um pouco confuso¦

.Não vamos ao mar... Você tem razão, preciso treinar.

¦Ele tenta sorrir¦

{Conto\\\

{Armin e Eren partem para o campo de treinamento e em meio a conversas Eren confessa como se sente fraco e acaba sempre fazendo besteiras, mas Armin o acalma trazendo de volta a esperança do moreno, o inspirando como sempre. Levi que havia passado por ali para checar o treinamento acaba por ouvir a conversa que se segue:

🔸¦Eren põe a mão no ombro do amigo e esboça um sorriso sincero olhando nos olhos azuis do outro¦

.Conte sempre comigo, eu vou me tornar forte o bastante pra proteger você e a Mikasa. Forte até para proteger o Levi!

¦Ele rir da própria frase que parecia uma piada¦

🔹- Me proteger do quê exatamente senhor Jaeger?

//Paro de braços cruzados fitando a dupla papear despreocupadamente. Papeando demais para o meu gosto. Sinto uma pontada no peito, muito estranha...

🔸.Ca-Capitão!?

¦Eren vira encarando o homem menor. Ele havia ouvido a conversa? Era tarde demais pra desmentir qualquer coisa agora. Ele se sentiu envergonhado, mas ainda assim conseguiu falar¦

.S-Sim.! Se for pra ficar mais forte, que seja forte o suficiente para proteger você.

🔹//Senti meu rosto esquentar e inconscientemente  
meus lábios se abriram em surpresa.

\- Se é assim...Você ainda tem muito chão pela frente. Vocês dois são importantes para o avanço da humanidade.

//Digo tentando me livrar da súbita onda de calor.

🔸 ¦Eren fechou o semblante, aceitando as palavras do capitão. Em seu coração ele sabia que seria forte não importava o que acontecesse. Protegeria a todos. Olhou para Armin agora renovado¦

.Vamos treinar.  
Capitão, pode observar.

¦Eren caminhou, removendo a camisa branca do corpo¦

🔹 //Eu observava já mais afastado, enquanto os cadetes treinavam. O que aquele pirralho pensa que ta fazendo tirando a roupa do nada? Sería estranho chamar a atenção dele por conta disso, mas as outras pessoas vão ficar olhando...

◽ - E-eren? O que você está fazendo?

(Armin olha para o amigo, um pouco envergonhado pela atitude do outro).

🔸.Hã? Ah... Não quero sujar a camisa.

¦Ele respondeu sério. Agora de frente para o menino loiro, em posição de ataque¦

.Vou te ensinar o que eu sei, então se prepare! Não vamos passar vergonha na frente do capitão.

¦A última frase ele proferiu mais baixo, envergonhado¦

◽- Eren...

(O menor olha do amigo para o capitão que ainda o observavam ao longe, sentindo que há algo de estranho acontecendo, seu lado preocupado começando a alarmar).

-...Aconteceu... Alguma coisa? Entre você e o capitão?

🔸.Do q-que você tá falando?

¦Eren gagueja, claramente perrubardo e fica mais tenso, seu olhar vai do homem ao longe e volta pra Armin, assustado que o capitão tenha percebido algo¦

.Nada aconteceu! Agora vamos, faça a base.

¦Ele fica pronto pra desferir um golpe no amigo¦

🔹- Ei, pirralhos! O que ta acontecendo? Vocês estão com algum problema? - Grito sem vontade de me aproximar muito.

//Já estava irritado com aquelas atitudes, aquelas expressões no rosto de Eren... Não queria lidar com esse tipo de sentimento, não num mundo como esse.

🔸¦Eren ataca visando acertar o ombro do amigo, o movimento foi bem feito, mas ele se perde e acaba tropeçando com a cara no chão assustado pelo grito que o capitão tinha dado ao longe¦

.Aí.. Droga!

¦Envergonhado ele senta em frente ao Armin, o nariz sangrando um pouco¦

◽- EREN! Você está bem!?

(Armin se abaixa, tentando socorrer o amigo que tinha ido ao chão ao se assustar com o grito do mais velho que estava ao longe. Armin sentiu ainda mais que algo de errado estava acontecendo ali, mas não disse mais nada).

\- Você quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria, a comandante Hange pode dar uma olhada...

🔸.N-não Armin, não quero dar trabalho.

¦Eren visou ao longe, sentindo o olhar do capitão sobre eles. Estava envergonhado, logo quando disse que ficaria mais forte, acabou pagando um mico desses¦

.Vai passar logo, não se preocupe.

¦Ele queria ficar de pé, mas se sentia fraco¦

🔹//Me aproximo preocupado.

\- Tsk, você não me parece muito bem hoje Jaeger, deveria descansar pelo resto do dia, aqui ... - Me abaixo oferecendo um lenço para o sangramento.

🔸.Ca-Capitão... Me desculpe.

¦Eren aceita o lenço logo o colocando no nariz tentando estancar o sangramento. Ele se sente muito mal, mas se força a levantar. Talvez tenha batido a cabeça um pouco forte demais¦

.Armin, continuamos depois?

¦Ele fala um pouco abafado ao amigo¦

🔹- Não tem por quê você se desculpar, seu corpo deve estar no limite por causa dos experiementos...

| Não gostava de ver Eren naquela situação, talvez fosse sua culpa por forçar-lo |

\- Vem, você não tá em condição de andar sozinho - Diz apoiando o braço do garoto em seus ombros.

🔸 ¦Inicialmente Eren não aceita a ajuda do capitão, mas logo cede se apoiando no mesmo. Ele abaixa o olhar envergonhado ao ser observado pelo amigo e pelo mais velho. Depois de ter falado tantas coisas, ele deixa o local se sentindo derrotado. Deixaria que o capitão fosse seu guia¦

🔹- Não vi Hange por aqui, vamos á enfermaria que eu mesmo vou tratar de você..huh, por que essa cara Eren?

|O olhava de canto enquanto caminhavam para a enfermaria. Por estar sem camiseta Eren parecia um homem bem forte, apesar do rosto cabisbaixo. A altura tambem devia colaborar .

🔸¦Eren acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Eles andavam devagar, a cena era meio cômica, pois o garoto era claramente mais alto que o outro¦

.Não é nada...

¦Ele disse baixinho tentando não retribuir o olhar¦

.Você não precisa fazer isso, posso chamar a Mikasa...

🔹- Pensei que depender dela fosse exatamente o que você queria evitar - Ele ri de canto - Ou será que é porque você preferia estar nos braços de uma mulher?

|Levi fecha o cenho desafiando o rapaz, olhando bem em seus olhos.

🔸¦Eren encara o capitão rapidamente, as pupilas abrindo, o rosto visivelmente corado¦

\- N-Não é isso!

¦Ele olha pro lado logo depois, se desapoiando do outro, haviam chegado a entrada da enfermaria¦

\- Só.. só pensei que você estaria muito ocupado pra fazer... essas coisas.

🔹//Era engraçada a reação do mais novo, Levi devia estar ficando louco.

\- A vida de meus soldados também é minha responsabilidade. Além disso... Você é importante - Diz mais baixo a ultima parte, enquanto abria a porta da enfermaria e deixava que Eren entrasse para se sentar na maca.

🔸¦Eren pensou que o capitão tinha razão, enquanto entrava e se sentava. O outro já havia perdido muitas vidas de companheiros, deve ser por isso que ele cuidava tanto do Eren. Era isso não era?¦

.Está sangrando menos. ¦Ele disse removendo um pouco o lenço do nariz¦

🔹|Levi passou um pouco de alcool em um pedaço de algodão e se aproximou do mais novo.

\- Deixe eu dar uma olhada - Levou a mão direita ao rosto do garoto para examiná-lo - É...Não foi grande coisa. - Com cuidado, passou o algodão por cima do pequeno corte próximo á testa do garoto.

🔸¦Ardeu de leve, mas o menino não fez nenhuma cara de dor. Não na frente do capitão, não por uma coisa mínima daquelas¦

.Hnn.

¦Eren piscou ao perceber que o rosto do outro estava muito próximo ao seu. Seu olhar lhe traiu ao encarar os lábios finos do mais velho, enguliu em seco¦

🔹|Podia sentir a tensão no corpo do Jaeger, Levi sempre acompanhava aqueles olhos brilhantes e percebeu quando eles pairaram sobre seu rosto.

\- Ainda dói em algum lugar? - Perguntou sem tirar a mão do rosto do rapaz, segurando mais próximo á sua nuca e mantendo o contato visual.

🔸¦Eren não conseguia responder. Passou a língua sobre os lábios, estavam secos. Sua voz lutou na garganta, um pouco rouca quando foi proferida¦

.N-Não.

¦Sentia que prendia a respiração e a soltou. O que estava acontecendo com o menino? Sua pele queimava sob o toque do outro¦

🔹|Se o garoto continuasse demonstrando aqueles gestos Levi perderia a cabeça, seus olhos o provocavam, seu rosto selvagem era lindo, sua boca... Mas ele era o capitão, não podia se deixar levar. Porém a vontade de envolvê-lo o tomou e puxou o garoto para si.

\- Não se atreva a morrer.

🔸¦O corpo de Eren tremeu sob o abraço desavisado. Ele sentiu o calor do corpo do menor muito próximo. Seus braços responderam instintivamente abraçando o quadril do capitão, os braços trêmulos enquanto fazia¦

.H-hai!

¦Eren se sentia estranho, mas confortável, não queria soltá-lo¦

🔹|Queria ficar ali respirando o cheiro do outro, se sentia seguro, e queria mantê-lo seguro também, mas não poderia fazer isso quando estivessem fora das muralhas. Devagar se soltou do mais novo.

\- Se você estiver bem pode ir - Disse enquanto analisava os lábios entre-abertos de Eren.

🔸¦Eren demorou pra voltar a realidade. Piscava sem entender direito o que havia acontecido, mas sustentava o olhar do mais velho. Apertou os lábios antes de falar novamente¦

.Eu me sinto... estranho.

¦Respirou profundamente sentindo o coração bater mais rápido¦

🔹|Levi cruzou os braços sentindo o rosto ferver. Droga, sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo. Era óbvio que o garoto ficaria desconfortável, se culpava por sua falta de raciocínio|

\- Se isso te incomodou não vai acontecer de novo, pirralho.

|Levi se virava para sair da enfermaria.|

🔸¦A mão de Eren reagiu instintivamente tentando segurar o braço do capitão antes dele ir embora¦

.Ah..eu..

¦Não sabia porque tinha feito isso, mas sentia que não podia ficar sozinho agora¦

.Eu... ¦Ele pigarreia alto tentando estabilizar a voz¦  
.Não me incomoda.

🔹|Levi solta um pequeno suspiro aliviado, esses gestos acendiam algo em seu peito. Eren ficava muito fofo quando constrangido, e Levi não conseguia conter o curvar de um pequeno sorriso toda vez que o via assim.

\- Se é assim... Pra onde pretende ir agora? Não tenho compromissos hoje.

🔸¦O menino pensou um pouco, ainda segurando o pulso do capitão, como se não pudesse soltá-lo ainda¦

.Me sinto cansado... Acho que deveria deitar um pouco, mas..

¦Ele olha para o homem com um olhar preocupado¦

.Se quiser pode levar seus relatórios, posso ajudar você capitão.

🔹- Do jeito que você está, os papeis vão provavelmente sair voando.

|Levi percebe a mão ainda o segurando e posiciona as mãos uma de cada lado do garoto, o olhando nos olhos. Subitamente seus braços envoltam o corpo de Eren o levantando|

\- É mais fácil eu te ajudar a chegar no quarto.

🔸¦O menino se surpreende com a força do capitão, sua boca fica seca¦

.Ca-Capitão!

¦Ele não consegue reproduzir mais nenhum som, seu rosto vermelho com a ação do outro. Mesmo assim ele se apoia no ombro. Ficou pensando que se o Jean o visse agora com certeza faria piada com ele¦

🔹|A brisa do vento batia levemente no rosto de Eren, que tentava falhamente esconder como estava corado, o que divertiu muito o capitão. O dormitório masculino estava vazio, então Levi levou o garoto até sua cama e se sentou pensativo a seu lado.

~ Eu realmente não quero ir - Pensou.

🔸¦Eren se acomodou na cama, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro. Observou o homem sentado e se afastou um pouco, para que ele se acomodar¦

.Se estiver cansado, pode ficar aqui...

¦Eren abaixou o olhar, não queria se mostrar fraco, mas não queria ficar sozinho¦

🔹|Estava indeciso, mas por fim se deitou próximo ao garoto. Queria saber o motivo das atitudes dele, queria saber sobre seus sentimentos e o que o encorajava a treinar alem do limite|

\- Eren... Por que não me afastou quando te abracei? - Perguntou virando o rosto para o mais novo.

🔸¦Ele queria ser sincero, não sabia o que dizer. Nem ele sabia mesmo o motivo¦

.Eu.. Não sei..

¦Ele moveu a mão livre até o quadril do capitão, inocentemente, apenas para apoiar. Sua outra mão escondeu-se em baixo do travesseiro virando para encarar o mais velho¦

.Mas eu gostei.

🔹|Levi sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos cada movimento do garoto|

\- Se você gostou... Não vai se importar que eu faça isso, certo?

|Disse e o puxou pela cintura, até que seus corpos estivessem colados, aconchegando-se no pescoço á mostra do outro|

🔸¦Eren arfou com a ação, mas não se afastou, muito pelo contrário, deu espaço para que o outro se encaixasse melhor em seu pescoço. De repente um pensamento tomou conta dele, queria ficar mais íntimo do mais velho, queria sentir mais ele. Repreendeu o pensamento na hora|

.Na-Não.

🔹- Eren, o calor do corpo te faz sentir bem, não acha? - Sussurrou ainda com a cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço, aproveitando para selar delicadamente alguns poucos beijos na área.

|Seus braços em volta da cintura do garoto o acariciavam nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que os prendia juntos|

🔸¦Eren se deixou levar pela sensação, nunca havia sido tão íntimo de alguém. O sentimento lhe confortou, mesmo o envergonhando. Se arrepiou com os beijos em sua pele, era diferente de como ele imaginava que seria¦

.Unh.. sim, capitão...

¦Apertou a mão sobre o quadril do outro¦

🔹|Sentia meu corpo esquentar junto ao dele, era tão bom... Como se eu pudesse devorar ele ali mesmo|

\- Eren - Disse me afastando de seu pescoço para encará-lo. - Você se importa? - Levei uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto, acariciando seus lábios e parando com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

🔸¦Eren não pensou, seu corpo apenas reagiu. Beijou o seu capitão, primeiro timidamente, depois avançando mais, sugando os lábios do outro aos poucos, como se não fosse seu primeiro beijo. O esforço lhe fez pender pra frente, jogando o corpo em cima do menor, ficando em cima¦

🔹|Ajudou-o a ficar por cima agarrando sua cintura. Seus lábios se deliciavam em contato com os do garoto. Em um momento,sua mão segurou com força o cabelo da nuca do mais novo, tombando a cabeça e assim aprofundando mais sua lingua na boca quente, aproveitando os sons que escapavam|

🔸¦O menino se encaixou entre as pernas do mais velho, o quadril se movendo freneticamente ansiando pelo contato. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, ávido e necessitado do que nunca. Era uma sensação nova, febril que ele não queria que acabasse mesmo seu coração palpitando loucamente¦

🔹|O mais velho desceu ambas as mãos pelo tronco até chegar ás nádegas firmes do garoto, apertando com brutalidade enquanto Eren começava a soltar grunidos baixinhos perto de seu ouvido. Assim Levi passa a beijar e chupar com mais vontade o pescoço delicado do mais novo, marcando-o|

🔸¦Sentiu o aperto e seu corpo vibrou sobre o outro. Estava tão excitado que seu órgão latejava contra o tecido da sua calça e ainda mais contra o volume do outro. A fricção estava o deixando louco, e os beijos do Levi não ajudavam, inflamando mais o corpo do menor¦

.Ah, Capitão..

🔹- Eren...- O mais velho o empurra de lado ficando por cima, ainda freccionando as ereções. - Você quer realmente...? - Pergunta receoso, depositando longos selinhos pelo rosto do garoto.

|Suas mãos revezavam entre apertar as coxas e subir até sua cintura, tirando suspiros do mais novo|

🔸¦Eren gemeu impaciente com a mudança abrupta só pra depois se reconfortar no fato de que o capitão tinha se colocado acima dele. Se sentia exposto, o rosto muito corado com se tivesse corrido quilômetros, os braços trêmulos...

Cada movimento entre suas coxas e sua cintura que o outro fazia o arrepiava, como choques elétricos, quase como quando ele se transformava em titã, um sensação que preenchia seu corpo e todas as lacunas de sua células¦

.S-Sim!

¦Queria dizer mais, mas sua voz vacilava. A pressão que sentia abaixo de seu ventre era insuportável, uma mistura de dor e prazer¦

.He-eichou, p-por favor!

¦Disse por fim, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Suas mãos tentavam puxar Levi para mais beijos, perdido no momento¦

🔹//Como Levi poderia recusar um pedido tão manhoso como aquele? O corpo sensível abaixo de sí ansiava por mais, e era exatamente oque ele iria receber.

\- Não vai ser possível continuar me contendo depois disso... Não tem mais volta Jaeger..! - Rosnou e começou a despir o garoto.

//Começou desabotoando a camiseta do mais novo, expondo os mamilos rijos e os acariciando antes de abaixar-se para passar a língua por alí. Pôde sentir o corpo do outro estremecer totalmente, como se sua demora torturasse o garoto, observar suas reações era simplesmente incrível.

//Não se contendo mais, passou a depositar beijos enquanto descia vagarosamente pelo peito do garoto, chegando até a barra de sua calça. Fitava o rosto de Eren enquanto passava a massegear seu membro por cima da peça apertada.

\- Você quer que eu alivie aqui pra você pirralho...?

🔸¦Eren não queria que o mais velho se contesse, por isso algo nele agradeceu mentalmente quando o homem começou a despir suas roupas, cada toque quente das mãos calejadas do Levi mandava ondas de prazer que se concentravam no órgão, ainda preso entre camadas de tecido, do Eren.

Foi com a língua do menor que Eren descobriu o quanto seus mamilos era sensíveis ao toque. Eles ja se sobressaiam, mas quando o outro o tocou ficaram mais rosados e rijos como se todo sangue do peito do Eren movesse para lá. A sensação por si só fez o menino arquear as costa, o topo da cabeça afundando um pouco contra a almofada.

Quando Levi se afastou do seu peito percorrendo seu abdômen ele deu um gemido triste, mas logo depois percebeu aonde o outro estava indo. Seu corpo respondeu rapidamente com seu membro ficando ainda mais duro e piorou quando sentiu a massagem insistente do mais velho sobre sua excitação. Ele sentiu os olhos de Levi nele e ouviu a pergunta que daria um fim ao seu sofrimento. Eren arfava, passava a língua nos lábios várias vezes, as vezes puxava o ar que descia queimando em seus pulmões.

Acenou com a cabeça positivamente para que o capitão continuasse, pois sua fala estava comprometida. Tinha medo de falar e gemer alto demais. Talvez alguém ouvisse ele e isso não seria bom naauele momento¦

.Hnmm-hun..!

¦Foi o máximo que conseguiu proferir. Seu corpo retesou esperando pela liberação. Ele queria ser menos fraco, mas algo dizia que ele gemeria como uma menininha se não apertasse os lábios então foi o que fez, ao mesmo tempo que recostava a cabeça novamente para trás¦

🔹/Levi se irritava sempre que o garoto segurava a voz, mas sorriu de lado quando percebeu que isso não continuaria por muito tempo, uma vez que o membro por de baixo de suas mãos latejava cada vez mais. Seu corpo era muito sensível, devia ser sua primeira vez... Prometeu a sí mesmo que faría ser inesquecível.

//Vendo o garoto se contorcer tratou de abrir o zíper da calça e tirar suas roupas de baixo devidamente, Eren estava claramente envergonhado com a exposição, mas emanava uma malícia e um desejo enorme em seus olhos.

Isso o motivou a continuar, levando sua mão ao membro bonito, o envolvendo firmemente e descendo pela extensão. Estava quente...

Sentiu o próprio membro pulsar com a reação do mais novo, seu corpo inteiro desejava possuí-lo alí mesmo, mas Levi era um homem paciente.

Se encaixando melhor entre as pernas do Jaeger, passou a movimentar a mão direita subindo e descendo lentamente, enquanto a esquerda passava a massagear as bolas.

//Podia sentir ondas de calor atravessar seu corpo todo, percebeu acontecer o mesmo com o outro, suas costas arqueando constantemente e o esforço para conter os gemidos. Vendo o garoto morder os lábios fortemente, com os olhos úmidos, não pôde conter-se em apertar com mais força o membro já molhado em suas mãos.

\- Não prenda, se você virar titã aqui eu acabo com você.

//Disse abaixando-se para envolver o falo em sua boca. O choque entre a lingua fria e o local totalmente teso fez com que Levi também arfasse, desfrutando dos sons irresistíveis que escapavam do mais novo. Podia senti-lo tentando agarrar-se ao que estivesse ali, chupando com mais vontade e fricção o membro que já gotejava.

🔸¦Quando Levi abriu o zíper foi com se uma onda batesse forte contra a areia da praia sendo liberada para todos os lados, choques percorrendo a carne macia do moreno, do abdômen, torax e no pescoço que já ansiava por mais beijos do outro. Esse choque chegou nos olhos do mais novo que mostravam alívio, mas também desejo, e mesmo quando as suas bochechas coraram o menor falou¦

.Pporfavoor..

¦O primeiro toque foi lento, mas por um momento Eren pensou que não iria aguentar. Matou um gemido nos lábios, seus dentes cravando na parte inferior. Suas mãos enrolavam o velho tecido da cama entre os dedos, como se assim ele pudesse negar o óbvio: seu limite se estreitando¦

.Mnh..mnn..

¦Ele sentiu o capitão se ajeitar entre suas pernas e foi como se seu corpo seguisse o do outro, suas pernas abriram mais dando livre passagem para as mãos do mais velho trabalharem. A fricção fez Eren movimentar os quadris timidamente. Ele claramente deseja que fosse mais rápido, mesmo quando achava que estava no limite¦

.Mhnn...mnnnnnn-hcho..

¦Eren arqueou as costas mais uma vez, a cabeça foi para trás e ele pode sentir gosto de sangue. Já sentira várias vezes esse gosto para saber muito bem que era seu. Havia mordido tantos os lábios que o sinal de aviso que chamava o outro havia soado como um gemido.

Mas o capitão não diminui o movimento, pelo contrario, apertou com mais força fazendo os dedos dos pés do menor dobrarem sobre o colchão.

Ele queria abrir a boca, mas estava com medo de gritar. Sabia que corria o risco de virar titã se não se controlasse, mas também sabia que se fosse o caso o homem a sua frente cumpriria o que acabara dizer. Quantas vezes Levi já havia tirado Eren de dentro do próprio titã? Era praticamente um ritual comum entre eles.

Eren então enguliu em seco levantando um pouco a cabeça para fitar o homem, tentou respondê-lo, mas foi um péssimo timing. Levi envolveu o membro do menor no exato momento que o mesmo abrira a boca. A saliva fria em contraste com a ereção pulsante foi o ápice do descontrole que Eren havia temido¦

\- AHH-Ahha...hech...aaah!

¦Seus braços era um descontrole, voando para segurar o travesseiro o removendo da cabeça, jogando-o longe. O corpo de Eren era só espasmos, indicando como estava próximo. Podia sentir algumas gotas do seu líquido escapando na língua, agora quente, do mais velho.

Queria avisar ao capitão que não aguentaria muito. A sensação era mais do que ele jamais experimentara. Seus gemidos se tornaram urgentes, ansiosos pedindo pela fricção. O garoto estava uma bagunça. Ele gozaria a qualquer momento caso o outro não parasse de te excitar¦

🔹|Vendo que o garoto já estava próximo, passou a envolver apenas a glande avermelhada, chupando com vontade até sentir que ele estava quase lá, com o aumento do volume de seus gemidos descontrolados. Assim, engoliu seu membro por inteiro enquanto o garoto se desfazia em sua boca, seu gozo escorrendo pelos lábios inchados de Levi, que manteve o líquido sem engolí-lo.

O garoto estava trêmulo de prazer, mas ainda faltava o mais velho para se divertir. Logo que se afastou um pouco das pernas do outro, com certa brutalidade Levi agarrou aos lados da cintura o virando de costas e o deixando bem á mostra. Rapidamente se abaixo e deixou que o gozo armazenado em sua boca escorregasse por entre as nádegas adoráveis do maior, passando o dedo indicador pela entrada para que a lubrificasse.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela bunda. Depositou alguns beijos e mordidas pela pele macia e gordinha, antes de se pronunciar:

\- Desculpe Eren, tenho que fazer isso para não te machucar...

|Disse e então passou a enfiar o dedo na entrada úmida. Passou a usar a outra mão para massagear o próprio membro. Esse que já estava incomodado por debaixo do tecido apertado á muito tempo|

\- Jaeger, preciso que abra mais as pernas e me ajude com isso...Acha que consegue?

||A temperatura de seu corpo aumentava cada vez mais. Precisava fodê-lo com toda sua força o mais rápido possível||

🔸¦Quando Eren gozou foi muito diferente das tentativas sem graça que ele fazia quando brincava sozinho. Todo seu corpo foi inundado de endorfinas fazendo seus olhos brilharem como o sol livre muito claro além das muralhas que os prediam.

Precisava pedir desculpas por não ter avisado ao capitão que estava próximo, estava envergonhado de ter feito isso na boca dele, mas para a sua surpresa o mais velho parecia ciente¦

\- Aah? Ca-Capitão? +

¦Sentiu a pressão e o movimento o assustou, seus nervos atentos. Seu corpo logo pensou que seria castigado, apenas outro costume entre os dois já que Levi sempre lhe batia quando o menino fazia alguma coisa errada. Pensou na possibilidade de gostar dessa vez, mas a ideia fugiu quando sentiu um líquido quente escorrendo entres suas nádegas¦

\- Arrf..

¦Arfou. A posição era vergonhosa, mas novamente estava a um passo de uma sensação nova e mal podia esperar. Sobressaltou com o dedo, mas as carícias o acalmaram. Se sentia indigno de ter o capitão da tropa de exploração o beijando dessa forma, mas não se arrependia. Indigno então ele seria. Quando o mais baixo o alertou ele não entendeu¦

\- Ah.. Hã?

¦O primeiro toque fundo fez o garoto se retesar, as penas involuntariamente queriam fechar num instinto de proteção. Mordeu o lençol da cama mesmo assim deixando escapar um gemido mais alto do que antes. Era dor, mas as endorfinas que ainda circulavam em seu corpo o ajudaram¦

\- Aah. D-dói, He-eichou!

¦Mesmo assim fez como o homem pediu, forçando suas pernas a colaborarem, aumentando o espaço para que mais velho lhe preparasse, seus quadris subindo, tentando acompanhar o movimento. Tentando buscar o prazer. Eren sabia o que viria depois e só a ideia fez seu membro pulsar novamente, sinal de que seu corpo havia se acostumado com a ideia¦

\- MA-mais..

¦Ele disse baixinho, mas com medo de que o capitão não tivesse ouvido ele repetiu, dessa vez mais firme, tirou a boca do lençol que mordia e deixou o ar sair dos seus pulmões, sua voz saiu grave¦

\- Mais um.

🔹| Levi tentava ser cuidadoso enquanto preparava o mais novo, que parecia estar começando a se soltar. Pensou ter ouvido errado, mas não se segurou ao entender quando o garoto repetiu sôfrego o pedido|

\- Ah...Desde quando você começou a agir como uma vadia gulosa Eren?

|Aqueles gemidos o tiravam do sério, como se se conectassem ao seu corpo e enviassem ondas de calor á cada ganido. Sentia-se em chamas.|

|Com a mão esquerda separou mais as nádegas, lentamente inserindo um segundo dedo, tendo-os apertados pela cavidade|

//As lamúrias do Jaeger o instigavam mais e mais. O garoto não tinha nada de especial para ter aquele efeito sobre sí, mas tinha algo nele que o prendia, cada detalhe por mais "comum" que fosse, faziam parte do garoto que conquistou o coração do capitão. Não exigia nada demais, só os gemidos daquela pessoa eram o suficiente para alucinar sua cabeça|

|Logo um terceiro dedo se juntou ao espaço, indo e voltando com mais profundidade, a mão esquerda agora apertando com força o quadril do mais alto que delirava á baixo de sí.|

//Se era delicioso sentir o interior quente e apertado apenas em seus dedos, imagine quando fosse seu pau ali.

\- Eren... Vou colocar, e precisa ser agora! - Falou com firmeza enquanto retirava o cinto. Queria saber se o Jaeger ficaria curioso sobre seu membro ou esperaria ser fodido.

🔸¦Eren corou ao ouvir a provocação do outro. Um gemido se misturou com um soluço e nesse ponto ele só agradeceu por seu rosto não está encarando o capitão. Estava vermelho do pescoço para cima, de esforço, dor e timidez. Seus olhos dilatados como um gato no cio.

Seus lábios não mais seguravam a saliva dentro da sua boca, fazendo correr filetes pelo cantos.

Recebeu o segundo dedo orgulhoso, se acostumando com a fricção, seu corpo latejando nas extremidades Encostou a testa na cama, as mãos puxaram mais do tecido que cobria o colchão, desarrumado-o por completo. Não havia mais onde se segurar¦

\- Ohaaa ahh.. Ahh.. AHR!

¦Gemeu alto no terceiro dedo, a dor voltando e se misturou com prazer novamente. Seu membro já ereto pulsava balançando devido a posição, um líquido tímido escorrendo por sua ponta novamente. Levi havia conseguido fazer com que o menino se excitasse pela segunda vez.

Sentiu o peso da mão do mais velho sobre seu quadril, aquelas mãos já haviam desferidos golpes contra sua pele várias vezes, mas agora lhe proporcionavam um prazer descomunal. Estava tão preso em pensamentos que só percebeu o aviso do outro quando ouviu o tilintar de um cinto se abrindo. Levi sentiria, devido aos três dedos que ele tinha dentro do Eren, que o menino se contraiu por dentro, apertando mais as extremidades do outro¦

\- E-espepere heichou.

¦Como ele falaria para o mais velho o que queria quando o seu coração estava saindo pela boca de vergonha? Mas já haviam ido longe demais, então não queria perder a oportunidade de absorver aquela sensação por completo. Não queria irritar o capitão, uma vez que Eren já havia se aliviado uma vez e o outro ainda aguardava, mas sabia que se pudesse ver o outro em ação o menino gozaria sem nem ser tocado¦

\- Eu.. quero ver.

¦Ele disse usando o último pingo de orgulho que tinha para virar um pouco a cabeça para trás e encarar o outro. Era apenas um pedido, mas o olhar do maior era exigente apesar de não combinar com o rosto corado e as lágrimas que enrolavam na descida nas maçãs do seu rosto¦

🔹|Já segurava seu membro ereto em sua mão esquerda, porém parou o que fazia ao ouvir a voz trêmula lhe chamando. Ficou surpreso ao ver o quão vermelho estava dos ombros á cima, a testa suada e os olhos lacrimejando, tudo por sua causa... Sorriu involuntariamente por satisfação, achava a cena do garoto todo esbaforido simplesmente linda, queria beijá-lo.

Quando viu o receio nos olhos de Eren, ao fazer o pedido, se sentiu mal pela forma que sempre o tratava. Acreditava que a dor era o melhor meio de disciplina, mas tê-lo todo sensível embaixo de sí fazia com que a culpa o tomasse.|

||Terminou de se despir e com cuidado, tombou o corpo do garoto o virando de frente, assim pôde se debruçar sobre ele entre suas pernas, ambos os membros se tocando. Levi segurou o rosto roburizado do mais novo, fazendo com que lhe encarasse. Os olhos brilhavam como esmeraldas cativando o mais velho, que levou sua mão ao cabelo da testa de Eren, o puxando para trás.

\- Você é lindo... - Disse mais para sí mesmo, entorpecido. Não se conteve em ir de encontro aos lábios do maior novamente, em um beijo carinhoso e obsceno.

🔸¦Observou o semblante do capitão, calmo e em controle. Então ele não havia se irritado com o mais novo. Quando ele se afastou para remover as roupas Eren não pode deixar de notar o quanto o capitão era bonito, todas as cicatrizes e músculos definidos se juntavam e formavam uma pequena, mas astuta obra de arte. Ele não era como Eren que, apesar de forte por causa do treinamento, era muito desengonçado.

O coração de Eren pulou uma batida quando sentiu seu corpo ser virado. Seu pedido então seria aquiescido. Prendeu um gemido quando sentiu suas excitações colidindo, tentou não olhar para o membro do outro, ainda envergonhado. Quando Levi segurou seu rosto os olhos de Eren brilharam. Era um lado do capitão que ele nunca vira antes.

Claro que o mais velho tinha seu próprio jeito torto de cuidar dos recrutas, mas ele era sempre atencioso. Porém dessa vez havia um sentimento a mais em Levi, um que Eren acreditava nunca ter recebido e o beijo que ele deu no menino só provou isso.

\- Hnnnhg..

¦Eren levou os braços as costas do outro envolvendo o menor num abraço apertado, um abraço que ele nunca pensou que poderia dar naquele homem. Seus dedos passearam pelas laterais do capitão, enquanto a força de seus braços fazia o menor se friccionar num movimento lento contra ele pressionando ainda mais seus membros excitados, fazendo ambos arfarem com suas bocas coladas, as línguas colidindo exigentes pedindo passagem¦

¦Eren usou toda a força que tinha para separar aquele beijo, só o suficiente para que pudesse falar, mesmo assim quando sua voz saiu, seus lábios ainda tocavam o do outro de tão próximos que estavam. Os olhos azuis escuros do capitão eram como o mar profundo que Eren finalmente conhecera, mas ele tinha certeza que àqueles olhos guardavam mais segredos do que um oceano inteiro¦

\- Faça..agor-a? ¦Soou como um pedido, conhecia o outro o suficiente para não dar uma ordem direta¦

🔹||Não tinha como negar um pedido daqueles. Selou mais uma vez seus lábios, antes de se levantar para encaixar o membro na entrada do maior|

\- Vou ter que te machucar mais uma vez... Mas prometo que dessa vez você vai ser recompensado Eren. - Seu coração batia rápido em ansiedade.

||O membro do outro já se encontrava ereto, Levi usaria aquilo para amenizar o desconforto que estava por vir com uma das mãos começou a penetração lentamente, enquanto a outra estimulava o membro do Jaeger|

\- Ffuhg - Pôde sentir o interior quente se contrair o apertando mais, seu corpo começava a ferver em êxtase - Você precisa... Relaxar um pouco..guh.

||Estimulou o pênis do outro um pouco mais lento, por conta do esforço que fazia||

🔸¦Eren expirou, puxando o ar logo em seguida para renovar os pulmões, como se isso pudesse te dar um start para o que vinha a seguir. Assentiu com a cabeça para a dor que estava para sentir e, de certa forma, lhe deu boas vindas, porém o mais velho mal começara e o menino já estava mordendo os lábios de novo. Tentou se lembrar que ele seria recompensando, no prazer que já sentiu com os dedos do menor. Do beijos lascivos e exigentes que haviam trocado.

Eren repassava tudo isso mentalmente e a estimulação que recebeu o ajudou a se manter relaxado. Estava orgulhoso dele mesmo, mas durou pouco. Assim que Levi forçou sua entrada a dor veio novamente, todos os mimos e carinhos sumindo da sua mente. Ele sentiu sua contração impedindo a passagem do outro¦

\- E-eu ughh-tentandoaah..!

¦Não ia dar certo se continuasse assim. Eren não queria falhar nisso também, ou melhor, não queria falhar com aquele homem. Tentou se concentrar nas mãos do Levi trabalhando em movimentos lentos. Aquela dor não era nada comparado ao que já haviam passado. Então que seja. Iria abraçar a dor como ansiava pelo prazer.

Com as mãos inicialmente segurou a base das suas coxas, depois subiu e puxou as pernas dobradas para cima até quase o peito pelas costas da junção do joelho as lateralizando, se abrindo completamente para o outro. Levi teria a passagem que merecia de um jeito ou de outro.

Segurou um gemido rouco na garganta. A posição agora forçava a cabeça do menino para frente, fazendo com que ele assistisse tudo. O abdômen do mais velho se contraindo, os lábios vermelhos pelo esforço e as pequenas gotas de suor se formando na testa do capitão fazendo seu cabelo bem cortado grudar em sua tempora, tudo isso deixou Eren encantando¦

Era tão bonito quanto ver a maestria do outro matando titãs. O corte preciso nas nucas que ele dava numa rapidez impressionante, mas ali com Eren ele tomava seu tempo, abrindo espaço cuidadosamente. Achou injusto. Levi sempre fora preciso, direto, até grosso. O garoto não pôde deixar de pensar que ele estava fazendo tudo com cautela por causa dele.

Mesmo estando desesperado por alívio, ele ainda conseguia pensar em Eren, em sua segurança. O menino mudaria isso¦

\- Heichou.

¦Foi a primeira vez que Eren falou sem gaguejar, a voz clara e pesada. Mirou os olhos azuis com os seus verdes, a mão direita que segurava uma das pernas soltando para ir de encontro com a mão do menor que estava em seu membro o liberando da ação. Eren podia esperar. Era Levi que precisava de alívio agora. Ele enguliu, o queixo do menino subiu, seu orgulho inflando¦

\- Não precisa se segurar. Eu aguento.

¦Voltou a mão para a perna, deixando a posição estável novamente¦

\- Só faça... Como você faz normalmente. ¦Engoliu mais saliva¦ - Como quando eu faço alguma coisa errada.

¦Não sabia que tipo de reação despertaria no homem a sua frente, mas qualquer que fosse ele ficaria satisfeito. Ele começaria sua jornada de ser mais forte aqui e agora¦

🔹|Levi ficou muito surpreso quando o garoto puxou as próprias pernas, aliviando um pouco o aperto que sentia. A cena de seu adorável Eren era incrivelmente erótica, fazendo com que lambesse os beiços, sentia que se fosse possível seus corpos estariam soltando vapor, de quão abrasadora era a sensação de ambos alí quase conectados. Pôde continuar a penetração mais facilmente, porém não estavam nem em meio caminho andado.

Ele foi sempre assim, sempre pensando nos outros antes de sí mesmo... O garoto se achava um fraco, porém sua determinação era dez vezes maior que a de qualquer outro soldado, talvez isso fosse um dos traços que o cativavam no rapaz.

Interrompeu o ato quando ouviu uma voz rouca o chamar com firmeza, encarando os olhos convictos do maior. Sua mão foi retirada do membro do outro, e o ouviu atentamente. Não imaginou que ele poderia fazer tal pedido, mas essa atitude combinava com sua personalidade, nunca voltando atrás e sempre avançando com coragem|

\- Se é assim que você quer Eren - Suspirou fundo sentindo o peito inflar com a tentação, não podia se segurar mais. - Vou preencher seu vazio o mais rápido possível... - Garantiu com um olhar rigoroso, ainda que quisesse ser gentil com Eren.

\- Quero que apoie as pernas em mim... - Ordenou calmamente. Depois disso tudo aconteceu bem rápido.

|Suas mão puxaram as de Eren de trás de suas pernas, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto levava os braços para cima, se deitando novamente sobre o corpo vulnerável do Jaeger|

\- Mantenha eles aqui... - Disse bem próximo a seu ouvido, ao juntar os pulsos do garoto acima de sua cabeça, passando a chupar seu pescoço e distribuir beijos. enquanto as mãos desciam pelo tronco até a base da cintura de Eren.

|Lá elas o agarraram e puxaram para baixo com força,o quadril de Levi se impulsionou para frente brutalmente penetrando-o por completo em uma só investida.

O Ackerman abraçou o corpo arqueado do maior com força, como se quisesse o consolar pela dor, sentindo o próprio corpo receber uma onda de alívio e prazer imenso. Podia sentir todo o interior apertar seu membro, estava submerso em espasmos e no sentimento de que estavam finalmente interligados, esperou até que ambos se estabilizassem|

🔸¦Eren obedeceu, apoiando as pernas no menor. Sentiu seus braços serem levados a cabeça e ouviu mais uma ordem do capitão, essa última acompanhada de carícias que fez a barriga do menino borbulhar fazendo sua respiração sair entre cortada. Mais carícias pelas mãos do outro percorreram as laterais de seu corpo, Eren sentiu cócegas suaves e prazerosas relaxando por completo¦

\- Isso é... tão-ah..

¦Quando Levi fechou as mãos nos quadris do garoto ele estava tão relaxado que o outro não encontrara dificuldade ao abrir caminho para finalmente se aliviar, mas assim que se conectaram Eren se assustou com a dor, não segurou um grito seco quase mudo, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas rapidamente. Seu tronco arqueou com o movimento repentino, seus braços correram pela extensão da cama subindo e encontrando o quadril do menor e se firmando ali, mas foi o abraço que recebera que fez ele se focar novamente.

Eren sentiu o peso do capitão sobre si e de alguma forma isso o reconfortou. Suas pernas procuraram apoio nas laterais de Levi, mantendo-o encaixado. Sentia queimar por dentro, como se algo tivesse sido rompido e não pôde deixar de pensar se era assim que as mulheres se sentiam ao perder a virgindade.

Jurava que podia sentir toda a extensão de Levi dentro de si crescendo e pulsando, mesmo ele estando parado. Sentia as veias do membro do mais velho latejarem. apertando o ponto certo que fazia Eren sentir menos dor e mais prazer. O corpo do menino também reagiu por instinto apertando a excitação de Levi de tempos em tempos, numa tentativa de expulsá-lo de lá.

Estava se acostumando com a sensação, sua respiração se equilibrava, suas mãos sobre o quadril do outro folgaram no momento que seus cílios piscaram liberando as últimas lágrimas de seus olhos. Procurou os lábios de Levi agora que o ar de seus pulmões retornara. Sua boca se encaixando sobre a do capitão rapidamente, o gosto de seus hálitos se misturando no beijo agora já tão conhecido.

Aproveitou o momento de pausa para fazer uma investida. Queria ter certeza que aguentaria todo o processo antes de continuar, não queria ser pego de surpresa. A verdade era que sua impetuosidade era tamanha que devia ser por isso que acabava fazendo as escolhas erradas, então apertou forte o quadril do mais velho quando movimentou o seu próprio, testando sua entrada contra o membro pulsante dentro de si.

Isso fez o menino gemer nos lábios de Levi separando o beijo pela procura de ar, seus olhares se encontrando naquele momento. Será que ele repreenderia o menino por ter se adiantado?¦

\- Desculpe, Heichou. ¦Ele adiantou um pedido de desculpas no caso de receber uma bronca¦.

🔹|Sentia as contrações o massagearem, arrancando alguns grunhidos graves de sua garganta, era como se o interior de Eren estivesse derretendo, com seu membro totalmente enrijecido agora afundado lá dentro.

Suas linguas se encontraram novamente, num beijo cheio de luxúria, misturado ao salgado dos prantos do mais novo|

\- aagh... - Eren havia feito uma investida.

|Encarou seus olhos molhados, secando uma lágrima que descia por sua bochecha|

\- Não... - Deu um selinho demorado no garoto - Não vou te desculpar...- Levi distribuiu um selinho atrás do outro, repetidamente, divertido - Você vai ter que aguentar por ser tão apressado pirralho... Eu mandei deixar os braços ali, não mandei?

|Levi se soltou do abraço, inclinando de forma que pudesse segurar por de trás das coxas do rapaz. Retirou quase todo o membro de dentro deslizando de volta em uma estocada bruta. Pôde sentir ser mais apertado, começando a se movimentar dentro do interior de Eren, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade.

Sentia seu baixo ventre ser fisgado em choques de prazer, que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo, se deleitando com os gemidos incontíveis do garoto.|

-Ahn... huhh, você ta todo melado por dentro.. ghuh... Sabia Eren? - Disse sacana, em tom de provocação.

|O que os outros pensariam se soubessem que aquele garoto cabeça-quente, estaria alí gemendo tão manhoso enquanto era fodido por seu capitão?

O som das carnes se chocando aumentavam ainda mais a libido do Ackerman, que já se encontrava totalmente suado e fadigado, apertando suas mãos nas coxas do garoto e o puxando com mais força. Seus músculos estavam tensos e mordia os lábios para conter seus próprios gemidos na garganta. Queria despejar-se dentro de Eren logo|

\- Você.. ruhf... Fica muito sexy assim J-jaeger.. - Sua voz saia grave, a visão que tinha do rapaz todo exposto era deliciosa. Precisava gozar dentro.

🔸¦Eren gemeu baixo recebendo as carícias do outro. Voltou obedientemente os braços para cima, segurando no lençol já solto da cama. Ele tinha certeza que seria punido, mas ansiava por isso. Quando Levi o segurou por baixo das coxas seu estômago revirou de excitação apenas pra depois um gemido choroso ser proferido pelo maior. A falta de contato deixou Eren vazio. Abriu a boca para reclamar, mas um grito saiu no lugar|

\- AAARGH! Aah.. AhH!

¦Levi havia voltado com tudo para dentro de Eren e não parou, se movimentando gradativamente. O menino arqueou, mas nada que fizesse o livraria da pegada forte em suas pernas que o outro exercia. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas a sensação o agradava mais agora do que antes. Sua unhas arranhavam o colchão abaixo da sua cabeça¦

\- He.. He.. choou..!! 

¦A cada estocada a respiração de Eren reagia de acordo, rasa, saindo pela boca. Ele não mais mordia os lábios. Sua variação de gemidos eram finos e desesperados. Seu corpo, a parte de cima que conseguia se mover livremente, se contorcia. Um dos seus braços foram parar sobre os olhos, cobrindo seu rosto ruborizado, suas lágrimas e seu olhar lascivo. Era pornográfico e ele sabia disso.

Não havia mais nada de dor quando os dois chegaram no ponto de ouvir suas carnes se encontrando. Um som que fez o membro de Eren enrijecer ainda mais soltando gotas e mais gotas de gozo da sua ponta avermelhada. Ele iria gozar pela segunda vez e nem precisou que Levi o tocasse¦

\- Ohu-ah..hech- ahg ah.. Leevi!

¦Removeu o braço do rosto, seus olhos dilatados indicariam ao mais velho o quão próximo estava. Tentou se apoiar sobre os cotovelos, seu próprio quadril se movimentando de encontro a ereção do outro. O menino aumentou o passo ainda mais, buscando o próprio prazer de uma forma egoísta¦

\- Eu v-vouy.. ahgh....!

🔹| Já estava em seu limite, estocando rapidamente entre as coxas suadas de Eren, seu corpo quase que se movendo sozinho no movimento obsceno. O rosto choroso do garoto e seus gritos manhosos denunciaram que ele também não aguentaria mais.|

\- aagh...rgh.. - Seus músculos se flexionaram forçando ainda mais os corpos um contra o outro, metendo com uma potência maior antes de se inclinar para frente, aprofundando-se pela última vez no interior do maior.

\- RGH...hah!.. ahn - Mordeu os lábios com força. Seu abdômen contraiu-se, sentindo a pontada do orgasmo lhe atingir, a cabeça completamente nublada.

|O prazer se espalhou rapidamente de seu ventre por todo o corpo, melando Eren ao ejacular dentro. O garoto havia chegado ao ápice ao mesmo tempo, contendo vestígios do próprio gozo espalhados pela barriga.

Levi ofegava trêmulo, o peito subindo e descendo ainda se recompondo. Retirou-se de dentro do mais novo, limpando o local com o lençol bagunçado, para não deixá-lo desconfortável com seu semen espalhado pelo local.

Não sabia se Eren sentia o mesmo, mas era como se algo estivesse mais completo dentro de seu peito, e odiava admitir mas estava um pouco bobo. Deitou-se ao lado do maior, o aconchegando em seus braços, puxando seu corpo para perto. Não se importava com o suor se era ele.

Suas bocas se juntaram mais uma vez, num beijo lento, deslizando a lingua suavemente sobre a de seu parceiro. Aproveitava da preguiça que tomava seu corpo, deixando a mente vaga, como se existissem apenas os dois ali, suas linguas abraçadas e o calor de seus corpos.

\- Diz que agora seu corpo pertence a mim, Jaeger... - Murmurou entre o beijo, de olhos fechados.

🔸¦Eren sentiu que o capitão também estava próximo,a medida que ele aumentava o ritmo tudo se tornava errático e inconsistente. O menino gemia cada vez que o membro do menor atingia um ponto dentro dele que fazia Eren se sentir excitado, seu próprio membro balançando naquele ritmo estava pesado, implorando por alívio.

Quando Levi se flexionou pela última vez, o corpo de Eren o acompanhou, seus braços segurando o menor pela cintura e o puxando num meio abraço, tentando fazer aquela sensação durar mais¦

\- Annnhhhg... Mmmnnnn~!!

¦Eren gemeu mais alto do que gostaria, um pouco choroso quando seu próprio gozo cobriu seu ventre em um jato longo seguido de uns poucos curtos. Sabia o quanto o capitão era viciado em limpeza, esperava que aquilo não o enojasse. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se sendo invadido por uma onda quente entre suas pernas.

A dupla sensação fez o menino arfar como se tivesse saido de uma maratona. O capitão em seus braços tremia levemente, absorvendo o prazer que Eren havia ajudado a causar. O menino se sentiu orgulhoso por arrancar de Levi expressões que ele nunca havia visto antes¦

\- Aãn.. Ca-Capitão..

¦Levi havia se removido de dentro do menino e isso fez com que Eren fizesse um biquinho desgostoso. Ainda não queria se separar do outro, queria senti-lo mais um pouco. Quando percebeu o menor o limpando, ficou pensando se era apenas a mania do capitão ou se ele estava preocupado com o conforto de Eren. Apenas pensar nisso fez o maior corar absurdamente. Levi fazendo gestos carinhosos mexiam mais com o menino do que o ato que eles acabaram de fazer.

Teve a confirmação quando Levi o chamou para um abraço, juntando seus lábios num beijo longo e elaborado. Um beijo que tantas vezes ele vira casais apaixonados fazerem, apesar de que nunca havia desejado algo assim, até agora. O menino aproveitou para se encaixar mais no corpo do outro, usando suas pernas. Queria qualquer toque que pudesse obter. Seu coração já estava receoso que aquilo acabaria ali e nunca mais ele teria aquele carinho novamente.

Porém estava errado. A pergunta de Levi o pegou de surpresa fazendo os olhos do menino saltarem e sua fala gaguejar. Seus rostos tão próximos que Eren poderia contar os cílios muito finos das pálpebras do menor que estavam fechados. Eren enguliu em seco, se Levi abrisse os olhos veria nada mais que um menino assustado, assustado por pensar não ser o suficiente para aquele homem.

¦Ele era uma falha humana, um titã que agora tinha pouco tempo de vida, enquanto Levi era o capitão da tropa de exploração, o homem mais forte do mundo¦

\- Eu... prometi.

¦Ele disse receoso, mas certo de que aquilo era o que queria. Sim, ele era só um menino ainda cheio de confusão, sempre sendo protegido e errando a cada passo que dava. As vezes ele se sentia inútil, se não fosse por um plano de Armin ou uma ordem de Levi, ele não sentia como se pertencesse.

Mas agora ele sentira algo, um preenchimento ao buraco vazio de seu peito e aquele sentimento vinha do carinho que Levi agora o dava. Então mesmo mesmo que tivesse pouco tempo, mesmo que não pudesse ajudar em mais nada, ele cumpriria a promessa¦

\- Eu prometi. ¦Ele repetiu, dessa vez mais firme¦ - Eu dedico meu coração.

¦Os lábios do menino tremeram e seu coração o acompanhou, as batidas subindo enquanto uma lágrima rasa lhe escapava. Levi devia ter aberto os olhos, pois Eren se sentia afundando num mar calmo muito azul¦

\- Eu dedico meu coração, meu corpo, meu ser... **Tudo a você**.

FIM}

**Author's Note:**

> 𖥻 ─ ⸙੭  
> Eren: Enne  
> Levi: Lara
> 
> \- A Lara e eu nos achamos na loucura da primeira fase do RPG das CAD's. Ficamos no nosso mundo dentro das muralhas enquanto os outros personagens aproveitavam a festa do Nishinoya com um estranho com uma bomba e Shigaraki com um Death Note. Foi nosso primeiro Role-playing depois de anos, tivemos dificuldades no começo, mas depois tudo finalizou perfeitamente. 
> 
> ~ Lara, gueixa, te amo. 💋


End file.
